Timeleapt Episode 15: Someone's Lost Child? Joy Enters The Timeless Zone!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text The Timeless Zone, once a Zone that proudly lived by it's name, however, occasionally, the Timeless Zone and the Earth would sync together, and their times would join as one before the synchronization between them ended. A notion made near permanent by the reign of a greedy man by the name of Dominus Quo, who sent out many dark creatures known as Necrovir to both worlds. Opening Try to wait a while, everyone is Totally different from yesterday Try to look for a while Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature Wait you, your wish to make excuses can be understood Because if the world is like this, nothing is going to get done (Right!) The good breeze (Now!) I want to breathe, can't be helped, can't be helped Tomorrow my wind will blow so Keep the doors in the world open Tomorrow my wind will blow so Your cowardice will be blown away completely A gorgeous life! "What happened?" Kobo questioned, looking around him, the area looked beach-like, if it weren't for the small amount of ponds, it'd be a desert in it's purest form, nothing to see in any distance, save for the tall, black spire looming in the distance. "This place looks stupid." He thought, yawning. "Hard to believe this dump is where those stones come from. Oh well, maybe I really will get one this time." He continued. Giddy on the inside but stoic on the outside. "Damn, the Timeless Zone really is ruined." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as a voice popped from behind him "Actually, this is just one of the many sectors in the Timeless Zone." Kobo jumped back at the voice, exhibiting clear shock. "UWAAH!! O-Oh, it's just a person. Hi there, strange facts guy." Kobo waved, letting out a short sigh of relief. "Oh. I don't believe I introduced myself. How rude of me, punish me if you must. Satoru Heiken at your service." Satoru was rather short, a Servine who wore clothes that looked sort of fancy. The name Heiken rung a bell to Kobo. "Heiken, isn't that the family? Like, the really big and rich one?" Satoru rubbed his head at the mere mention of it, "...P-Please don't mention that." Kobo had completely ignored this motion, and rubbed the back of his neck, looking in another direction, "Sorry I asked, then." Things suddenly got awkward, very fast. "With that aside, what sorta stuff are you doin' down here?" The questioning from Kobo continuued. "I'm a chosen one, and I was sent here to assist my master." Satoru held out a bright green stone, "No need to rub it in my face." Kobo thought, but played it off with a smile, "So, you're a Timeleapt, right? That's cool, what's your stone?" "Intelligence, I believe." Kobo broke. He fell on his knees and screamed internally. "I'm a high grade student, does this mean that... I'm really... Not supposed to be..." "U-Um. Are you okay?" Kobo then jumped to his feet. "I'm fine! Hahah!" And then pet Satoru, almost condescendingly. "Anyway, you're one of the Timeleapt, so I should show ya my friends!" "Your friends?" "...That's right, I forgot, we got seperated in the gate..." Satoru's body perked up a little, as if he were standing on his toes. "Seperated? Perhaps you accessed an omnigate..." "An omnigate?" "An omnigate, a gate to the Timeless Zone that splits into different places, as soon as you go inside it, you should see that it's an omnigate by the different holes. Like a warp zone in a video game." Kobo thought about it for a moment... However, something happened, a black strike similar to lightning hit each of the six teenagers, causing them to fall apart. Large pain stuck through their chests as they tried a futile attempt at reaching each other. They were in the Timeless Zone for the first time, and they had already taken their first problem. Seperation. "That ain't what happened. We were struck by lightning." "Lightning?" "Lightning. It hit all of us in one go and we started to drift apart. There were six of us, Tak-kun, Yeo-san, Sotomura-kun, Trevor-kun, Seung-kun and myself." "...You couldn't have listed those any worse than you did, but I shall take it anyway. I suppose I good vantage point for you to reunite with your friends would be the spire." "That's a pretty scary spire, are you sure we'd wanna be there?" Satoru closed his eyes, as if trying to articulate. "Well, it's where my master resides. He wants to see you." "Me?" Satoru responded with the same gestures. "All of your friends. He would like to hold a conference with you." "You're acting a little weird. Not my problem. Anyway, you can take me there, right? To that conference? It'd be dangerous to go alone." "Don't you have..." Kobo shook his head. "Nope." "I see." Satoru nodded. "That's too bad. I would figure you had one by now." "I keep thinkin' I won't get one... Like, everyone has one but me, so I feel outta the loop." "I wouldn't worry. You're a strong individual, it'd be a questionable situation for a stone not to notice you." Kobo smiled, "Really?" "That's what I think..." "Well, thanks." "Kobo-chaaaan!!" a voice roared in the distance, though it wasn't really as much as a roar as it was a an elongated squeak as someone waddled over, they were small, and a noticeable light blue gleam came from their school backpack. "...Yuki-kun?" That definitely looked like Yuki, the younger of the two Koizumi brothers. "Kobo-chan! It's really you!!" Yuki wiped his brew, an audible 'whew' emitting from him. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried that Joy and I were too late!!" Kobo furrowed his brow, "Joy? Is that some girl?" "No! Here he is!!" Yuki showed Joy off. Kobo once again broke. "B-B-B-But.... I'm the happy one of the group... I lift our spirits..." Satoru meanwhile applauded very enthusiastically. "Tres bien! Joy is such a wonderful friend to have. You're a very lucky boy, Yuki-san, was it?" "Yeah!! Joy is really funny and he makes me feel super duper!" Yuki giggled, Satoru couldn't help but smile warmly in return. "With an attitude like that, you could make everyone else feel super duper, too!" "Really?" Yuki shined. "I'm sure of it... Now then, are you going to follow us on our trip to the conference?" "Cofrence...?" Yuki questioned. "Sure!! Let's go!" Yuki bounced, starting to follow Satoru as he began to walk. "Terrific! Follow us, Haruno-san!" Satoru skipped along with Yuki, leaving Kobo in the dust for a few moments, "Hey, wait up!!" Kobo shouted, running after the duo. ---- "10,000 feet up the Alps..." Yuki sang. "High up mount Koyari..." Satoru followed, Kobo looked pretty bored, as if both had enthusiastically been singing this for a while. Kobo let out a sigh, "Don't you guys have other warabe uta to sing?" Yuki looked back at Kobo as he spoke. "Nope! Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu..." He continued. Kobo furrowed his brow, "You're singing a different one now! We don't even have tissues with us. Trevor probably does, though. He's gross." Something around the area started to feel off, this struck anxiety to Kobo, but Satoru and Yuki didn't seem to notice it. "Hey, guys..." Both Satoru and Yuki looked back at Kobo again as he continued asking his question. "Well, does something about this place feel off? Like we're being watched?" "I don't know what you mean." Satoru calmly replied, shaking his head. "Nothin' at all?" Kobo replied. "It's like these rocks have eyes..." Kobo looked around, near the spire was a bunch of rocks, raised to look as if mountains came up at every corner of it, they went all the way down to the bottom of the tower, but seemed to go a little inward towards the very bottom. Meanwhile, the mountains nearby were odd themselves, the rock a maroon color rather than a light dirt brown, it didn't look natural either, they were definitely tainted. "...Like - they - have - eyes." Kobo continues, exhaling; he was probably worrying too much. Yuki promptly responded with a giggle, "Like big googly eyes?" The response managed to get a chuckle out of Kobo, "Heh, yeah." It had seemed that the laughter had subdued Kobo's upset. At least for the moment, as the anxiety was still crawling. ---- Takeshi let out a deep sigh, trekking these areas was starting to get worse, especially with the changing conditions. "Damn it, I'm so thirsty right now." he spoke, which allowed Trevor to give him a strange look. "Oh, aren't you always?" in return, Takeshi glared at him, but any potential words he could have said were drowned out by Seung, "Look, there's a pond over here!" Seung darted over to the pond, and Trevor followed. Takeshi however, knelt down and dug into a small bag he kept from when he was on his way out of the village, picking up a bright, neon magenta colored soda. The sound of it's opening managed to catch Trevor and Seung's attentions, Seung didn't mind all to much, but Trevor frowned. "Takeshi-kun..." Seung added, "If you had drinks, you could've just had them when you were thirsty." "But I wanted to get as far as we could." "Grabbing a drink won't stop us. It's not like the fate of the world depends on your thirst!" Trevor stood up, "I beg to differ! Why didn't you tell us you had those drinks on you!?" "I-I thought you knew." "You never told me! How was I supposed to know what you were keeping in that bag!? I thought it was combat stuff or something." "Combat stuff!? I went to a convenience store, not an armory." Seung raised his hand, "I think we need to calm down, just a little." In return, both Takeshi and Trevor looked to Seung, Seung didn't look nervous from the glares, and Takeshi folded his arms. "Fine, I'll shut up, but I'm not stopping." Watching as Takeshi was taking a sip of his drink, Trevor sat down. "At least this water's better for our health." "Sure, saltwater is better for your health." Seung furrowed his brow, "This isn't saltwater." "May as well be." Spinning Allegiance around his finger, Takeshi glanced at Trevor "I mean you're pretty salty as is." "Cut that out!" Seung yelled out. "We have to keep ourselves close, or else we're going to lose this battle against the Necrovir..." Takeshi sighed at Seung's statement, but Seung continued. "We're not going to win if we keep arguing, which means that big bad guy Quo can let the Necrovir run free in our world, and who knows what'll happen if they start going to less deserted places... What if they start killing people!?" The questions left Trevor and Takeshi at a loss for words, Seung stood up straight. "Exactly. Get up and make up. We're supposed to be friends." The other two couldn't help but follow Seung's command, following him as he started to walk off. I care about everyone in this group a lot. It's been a short time already, and I don't even have a stone, but I feel like they're all there is too me right now. If they get torn apart, then what does that make me? Us? ---- "Man, I'm tired..." Kobo yelled, "Your voice doesn't sound tired." Satoru responded. "Heh, cause my spirit never tires!" Kobo wearily stood up and pointed a thumb to himself, "Oh, you're pulling that act again? It's very entertaining. Perhaps you should invest in something in your future that'll spread your spirit across many generations." "That's a bit of a difficult suggestion to put on me. I'm actually not that confident a person. It's just the spirit, y'know? I let it take over." "Let it take over you say?" A voice beams across the plain, it catches everyone's attention, and sounded much too familiar, especially to Kobo. "You should tell me more!" That was it, the creature looked just like Seung. Ending Beyond the skies Beyond the sea A bit of uneasiness can become hope As I walk on this earth What sort of encounters am I here to find? Although my thoughts are scattered I hold back my stirring heart And believe in the future enveloped by your voice Our journey has only just begun Connecting to an unknown extent our dreams and bonds to each other The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight And overcome the darkness to what lies beyond tomorrow Up Next Yeo: Walking is so boring. Fujiwara: Oooh! Breathing is so boring!! When'll it end! Yeo: Man, you're a little edgy today, didn't sleep well? Fujiwara: No, I slept fine. Yeo: Well, you were awake with me all night. Fujiwara: Wait, you were awake too!? Yeo: N-No... I must have just dreamed it. Fujiwara: '''Next Time: A Blackened!? The Celestial Battle Reaches Full Force! Yeo: Full force!? But I haven't even slept yet! Fujiwara: Looks like we're gonna miss the celestial battle... Good night... 3K's notes Yo, it's finally back, and it's about time too, cuz this time I'm in the mood to write! Hell yeah! This should hopefully mean that I get to write more episodes. But knowing my weird Timeleapt-Procrastination schedule, we all know its not guaranteed... Anyway, this week's question: Y''ou guys ask the question. Do you have any questions regarding Timeleapt?'' The series, the characters, or anything else? Take the time to ask a question, and maybe I'll answer it! Have fun, and see you guys next time!